Rocker High
by leotheadorkable13
Summary: Its always been Deis dream to meet Sasori Akasuna but now with his only chance is to run away from home and attend Rocker High. But how can he focus on his studies when his teacher is so damn hot! SasoiDei Yaoi M for reason OCC - Haitus
1. Ticket Out Of Blonde Heaven

I was listening to Rockstar 101 by Rihanna and also I faved My Rockstar written by Death Dancer38, a very good story, short chapters but good. And this story was born! I don't know what I'm getting myself into, this is the third story I have going. There is NO way I'm going to be able to keep up with my other stories. This story is SASODEI! I can't get enough of them! Can you? Didn't think so.

**I Own Nothing! (And I have nothing against holy people)**

* * *

_Chap 1: Ticket Out Of Blonde Heaven_

_**Dairy Entry 1**_

_I'm not your average, dumb-ass, blonde, goody-goody Christian boy. Oh, hell no, that crap is not for me. Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Deidara Iwa. I live in Iwagakure. It's a small town, just north of Konoha; my family founded it 10 thousand years ago. Now my family is very, very holy. So, the main (only) religion is Christianity. But you see, I'm not like my sister, mother or father un._

_My sister's name is Ino; well she's really my cousin, my mother and her father were twins, so Ino and I look like twins. My parents took her in after her parents died. But still, she and I are NOTHING alike, I mean, yeah we're both blondes, with a thick piece hanging in our faces and bright blue eyes, and maybe way to happy all the time, but still nothing alike. I'm gay and she's a virgin. A nun. My parents only wish for her to be their daughter and me, not their son. They hate me if you can't tell. Oh, why do they hate their only son/child? _

_Because I'm not a Christian, I'm a rocker, a Rockstar-wannabe to be precise. _

_My favorite rock band is Misery's Tears. That me start with the drummer, Pein Uzumaki, super hotty, fire-orange hair, sexy body, only thing is that he's straight. Got a blue hair girlfriend, named Konan. She's cute, but it only started out as a Rockstar and a groupie, but she claims that they're soul mates, and after a while he believed her._

_Next is base, Hidan, no last name as anyone can tell. He isn't into anyone, I think he's bi-sexual, maybe; I know he has a fuck buddy every night, two or three every concert night. He is a sex god, some of the rock-heads, which hang around Studded Café; it's a cool place in which I like to be, whenever I can get out of this Heaven Hole, well anyway back to the rock-heads (like rocker-wannbes) most say that when they go to a concert they get to go back stage, and then Hidan takes them to his dressing room and they bang all night._

_Yeah, like I believe any of that crap!_

_Next is the lead guitar, Gaara Sabaku, he the best teenaged guitarist in the world, he's a sexy, very sexy red-head with a Japanese symbol of love tattooed on to his head and his boyfriend isn't too bad either. His boyfriends name is Shikamaru Nara, black hair normally tied up into a pony-tail. Shikamaru is a punk, skater boy._

_Last and most definitely NOT last. The lead singer and "boss" of the band, at least that's what his band and manger calls him. He's real name is Sasori Akasuna, red-head (Gaara's cousin), dark brown eyes, that are to die for, a hard 6-pack, and a prefect, beautiful voice to mix it up. He was born to be a Rockstar. I am in love with this guy, even though there is a six year deference, in age wise. I'm 16 and he's 22, but I don't care. I've never met him, and I'm I sound like a fan-boy, who is insane and will stalk this guy, but I won't, and I'm not. I really love him. Blonde and red hair goes so well together, in my mind anyway._

_**Knock Knock**_

* * *

I looked up from my latest dairy entry and glared at the door. Stuffing my pen into the spin and folding the book over, I tucked the book under my mattress, far into the middle. "What, un!" I yelled leaning with my back against the door. "Deidara, it's Mummy Dear, may I come in?" sang Mom in a high-pitched voice. I rolled my eyes and , slowly, opened to the door for her, who skipped from the white hallway, into the black room. Her skipping slowed to a halt.

"NO! No, you don't have to close the door." She panicked when she saw me beginning to shut said door. "Deidara? Why aren't you dressed for church?" the woman asked eyeing me.

"I'm not going, un." I replied with that typical teenager voice, "All of my sons go to church." My dad said coming in pulling his tie tighter.

"Father, I'm your _only_ son, and I'm _not_ going, un." I flopped onto my twin sized bed and glared at them. My dads face flushed red, "Deidara Iwa! Get your butt dressed for church, young man!" And the angry man left without another word.

The women I forced to call Mom shook her head, "Now look what you did, you made your father cross. He used the 'b' word." I rolled his eyes, for the what? 20th time that morning. "Guess what Mother? I use the words, ass, bitch, shit, and f-"

"Oh, Dear Lord, please wash your mouth, Deidara!" she shrieked. I just laughed as my mother covered her ears and ran from the room, but my laughter died when she called back, "Get ready for church, and please don't forget your tie!" I stomped into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and took a very long shower.

Half an hour later I was out of the shower. My dad came in , his eyes cover, while I was butt naked. "Deidara, are you dressed?" he said, hands shaking.

"No, un." I said once again rolling my eyes.

"When you are dressed please come out to the car."

"Whatever, un." said the teenager with a attitude problem, yup that's me!

Once my dad was gone, an idea came rushing into my head. The devil slapped on grin so evil onto my face, it hurt a little. Oh this was gonna be good.

* * *

_~The car~ _

"Okay, I'm ready lets go, un." I said, slipping into the car, making sure the long coat I was wearing covered my enter body.

* * *

_~Church~_

I rushed to the doors, "Come on, un!" I yelled. I just couldn't wait till I saw their faces!

* * *

_~After Church Back Home~_

_**Dairy Entry 2**_

_OMFG! CHURCH WAS AMAZING! I went to it BUTT NAKED! Oh, Dad had a fit! Mom cried, Ino had her hands in front of her face. Oh it was priceless. Parents are fighting down stairs that's why my sentences aren't really sentences. Someone's knocking gotta go!_

* * *

I shut my dairy and turned in time for Ino and Naruto, who was carrying three large duffle bags and two small ones. "Deidara, you have to pack and go." I looked at my sister. Man was she odd. "What, un?"

"You're parents are sending you to Saint Iwa in the morning!" Naruto said, pulling open my drawers and stuffing it into the bags as Ino emptied out my closet. Saint Iwa was the catholic high school, and _every bodies _dream school, except mine.

"What un!" I said as Ino handed me a plan ticket. "Here take this and go onto the plan. After Naruto and I are married in 8 mouths, we'll meet you Konoha."

"But, un.."

"Just go!" they said pushing me out of my room and out the door. The car ride to the airport was silent. They walked me to my gate and I couldn't help but feel bad for every mean thing I've ever said about them. They hate in Iwa just as much as I do. Naruto was born in Konoha, no wonder he wasn't used to being held captive.

"Thank, Ino, and Naruto, un!" I yelled back at them before boarding the plan.

_~Konohas Bus Station~_

* * *

I told my sister that I'd live with her and Naruto when they got to Konoha, but I had bigger dreams. Boarding the bus I felt nervous. I know I was ready. I was headed for Suna, home of rock legend Sasori Akasuna. And I would be attending Rocker High. Gods of rock music, help me. And the bus pulled out of the station.

* * *

**That's it hope you guys like it! Though I did rush the ending, sorry.**

**Luv uz!**

**Hina~*~**


	2. Straight To Rockstar 101

**Chapter 2 for Rocker High! Sorry for the late update, but hey give me a break please! I do have other story, but that's no reason to ignore this one.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

_Straight To Rockstar 101_

The bus ride to Suna wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Sure a bump jerked my head every now and ten, but it didn't bother me cause I had my headphones on. "Alright!" yelled the bus driver, "Last stop!" Honestly, people rode the bus for fun or something, cause I'm the only one getting off and there are like ten other people on that thing. Oh yeah almost forgot, it's noon the next day, yeah the bus ride took a whole day.

As the bus driver unloaded my duffel bags, I stared at the once a long time ago Catholic Church, that was now my high school.**(1) **It must have once been a brilliant brick red, but with it's age the color faded, and the roof a soft green. Two large tower like buildings were attached to the main building, one taller then the other. They loamed over the campus like guards and the gargoyles were like Soldiers waiting for the signal the attack. Surrounding the building was a huge courtyard, a drive way whined around the school and back out to the road. In front of me was a long path, it could easily fit four adults standing shoulder to shoulder. There were other smaller paths leading the front door, but walking up the path I was on, made me feel like a star, a Rock star. Pride burst through me like a fire work and the walked, with my two duffel bags slung over my shoulders, head held high, hips swinging, and through the front door I went.

It took all myself control not to squeal. Everywhere I turned were wannabes! People like me! Some looked at me and whispered to they friends, "Whose that kid?" I smiled to myself, back home people only talked about me when they were referring to the devil and his child.

* * *

I walked up the large office that had large windows, and had a plak that said 'Front Office' on the door. There was a young woman sitting at the front desk. She was cute, like a button. She had short black hair that was cut in sharp points, and oddly enough, she had a sweet smile. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm Deidara. I'm new." I said looking at her, earlier during the year, I signed up for the school, I got in for free with a full scholarship. "Okay, whats your last name?" the girl asked, named Shizune, as her nametag said, clicking and typing on her keyboard, staring at the screen before her. "Iwa." I grumbled, I couldn't stand my last name.

She clicked around and type, and in a few minutes the printer was moaning and groaning as something was printed out. Shizune snatched the paper and wrote something on it, and then handed it to me and a small box. "If you wait here for I moment, I'll page your first day Buddy." _First day Buddy? _Jeez what am I, five? She turned to a microphone then press a button well I opened the box, and pulled out my lock. I quickly learned my combination, and tested it a few times. "Will Haku Shiro **(2) **please come to the front office. Thank You!"

She motioned to a seat behind me, "Have a seat, Haku will be here soon, oh and if the principal calls you down, don't worry! New students always have to meet the principal." I nod and plop down in the wooden chair, looking over my schedule.

* * *

**Locker : W3013**

**Dorm Room : (Building 3) 2078**

**Period 1: (7:25 AM-8:32 AM) CP Calculus (Room: W307)**

**Period 2: (8:37 AM-9:45 AM) Honors Musical Instruments (Room: M102)**

**Period 3: (9:50 AM-10:57 AM) Juniors Choice For Electives(First Mouth Of School Only) (Main Hallway)**

**Period 4: (11:02 PM-12:45 PM) AP World Civilization (Room: E206)**

**Period 5: (12:50 PM- 1:57 PM) Honors Rockstar 101 (Room: M113)**

* * *

Great, don't I feel so fucking smart and stupid at the same time! "Um." I said to the get Shizune's attention, "Can you explain this to me?"

"Oh! Of course! I'm so sorry." She held out her hand and I handed her my schedule. "So This are, obviously your locker and dorm numbers." She said highlighting the two numbers, "Haku will show you to your room, since he's your room mate and he also has your key." I nod, fixing my pack back straps, and slamming my duffel bags onto the ground. "We have Trimesters here, instead of Quarters, so you'll only be getting three report cards."

Shizune dug into the pile of papers on her desk and handed me a map. "That's the map of the school, it'll help. So the school has a main wing, which we're in now, and then a west wing and an east wing. Your locker is in the west wing, third floor. Which is why there is a W and then 30 in your number. Same with your dormitory, since you're a Junior you are in building 3, separate from the girls of course, and your room is on the second floor."

She flipped the page so I could read the schedule, "All math, science, and foreign languages are in the west wing, English, World Civ. and most electives are in the East wing." I nod slowly taking in the information. "All Music classes, with celebrities are in the main halls, all floors." _Celebrities? As teachers? _Strange but exciting! I smiled as she continued.

"As you can see your third period is 'Juniors choice'. It's where all Juniors get to pick their majors, and then you can continue those majors in college. And since you're a Junior, you get to pick three, freshmen pick one, Sophomore twos and so on." She said tapping her pencil on her dark hair. "I think that's it, if you need any help, Haku will be there for you, you two have all the same classes, just different teachers for some." I nodded, and the door began to open.

* * *

"Hey Shizune!" A boy - I think it's a boy - with long dark brown hair, came in waving. "Perfect timing! Deidara this is Haku Shiro. Your first day buddy." He gave me a smile, aimed to blind me, and waved over excitedly. _Oh great. _I smiled and picked up my duffel bags and said, "Nice to meet you Haku. Where to first?"

Haku reached out and took my duffel bags, "_You're_ off to Rockstar 101, it's fifth period just so you know, and _I'm _taking your bags to the room. I'll come and get you after final bell, Kay?"

Without waiting for an answer he walked out of the office, waving goodbye to Shizune and headed into the hall. I mimicked his good bye wave and followed him, clutching onto my back pack, legs a little bit like rubber now that the safety of the office is gone.

"Are you gonna tell me where this room is?" I said grapping onto his shoulder, and jumped as a bell rang and everyone ran in separate directions, and someone ran into me.

"C'mon man, Shino! Mr. Akasuna is gonna kill us if we're late!" said a boy with brown, shaggy hair, and red triangles running down his face. He was pulling another boy, whose sweatshirt was big and it's collar hid his face, he also head sunglasses on.

"Apologize, you just ran into someone." The kid in the hood said, Triangle kid snorted and continued to ran. "Those two are Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, good kids. Shinos dad is a crazy scientist and Kiba's family owns the best dog breed company in the world, also they have a big ass dog show every six mouths." Haku explained.

I nod and look at him, an eye brow raised, "Soo, my class is where?" The long haired boy jerked his head straight done the long hall in front of us, "Your class is straight down this hall, don't turn, it's literally straight down. Have fun! And hurry, your teacher _hates_ it when kids are late, oh and cool shirt." I look down and see that I'm where my favorite Misery's Tears t-shirt. "Thanks." I said and begin to down the hall.

I think I heard Haku laughing, but I didn't bother checking. It was my first day and I was already late! _Great, Deidara. Awesome first impression._

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I kind of forgot about this story. Sorry *pouts* I didn't mean to! And ways**

**(1) I got the idea for the school off a picture so you can use the link at the button {w/o the spaces} or you can look up 'A large gothic Catholic church' on Google and it should bring to the page, it's a painting I guess, it looks that way at least, and I changed minor things like the color and I made up the surroundings**

**http:/ media . nola . com / religion_impact / photo / mandeville - church - renderingjpg - 0b548b9250a85c32_large . jpg**** (Remove the spaces)**

**(2) I know this probably isn't his real last name, but I DON'T KNOW HIS LAST NAME! But for this story it is his last name. Sorry if I made him too OOC, same with all of the characters, I'm not good with normal people. :p**

**Also Deis school and schedule, it's kind of set up like mine is, cause I don't know how to set up a school. :)**

**Hinata**


	3. Teacher By Day, Rocker By Night

**Chapter 3! WOW, I'm glad you guys like it so much!**

**I OWN NOTHING! (Except Band Name and some characters) There's OOCness in this story, beginning in this chapter.**

* * *

_Teacher By Day, Rocker By Night_

I ran straight through the door, all eyes landed on me. _'Great, just what I wanted.' _Later in life, when I was famous, I wouldn't mind all eyes on me, but now, in _High School_, I could live without it. I scanned the class, it was a good sized class, considering there weren't a lot of students. The boy who ran into me in the hall and his friend sat farthest from the door, close to the window. There was a girl with pink hair, who sat in the middle seat, right in front of the teachers desk. Pink? Seriously, if you're gonna dye your hair at least do it a good looking color. A boy with white eyes, no pupils, and long brown hair sat three seats behind the pink chick, the last row. Next to him was a dude in a skin tight green jump suit with orange leg warmers. He had a black bowl cut and very bush eyebrows, even I thought he was a freak, and a chubby boy with red swirls on his cheeks sat in front of bowl boy. He was currently stuffing his face with potato chips.

There were two empty seats - one I took since it was right next to the door and I could feel the blood rushing to my face in embarrassment - in the row closest to the door. In the fourth seat of my row was a girl with a black/purplish boyish cut, short all around and two long strands reaching her chin and bangs that ended right above her eyes. She had lavender eyes, like the guys white eyes. In front of her was a mean looking red headed girl, she had tanned skin and long almost blood red hair. I have to say, she scares me, but I love her red hair. And as you probably can tell I _love_ red heads, Sasori's the biggest example, _no one _looked better with red hair then he did.

As for the classroom, it was white, covered in musical posters, like the ones that used to cover my bedroom walls: Bon Jovi, Kiss, Blink 182, Linkin' Park, ACDC, and much, much more. The thing that bummed me was there wasn't one Misery's Tears. That fact made me frown. The floor was just like the hall way, was white and tiled. There were two doors, other the classroom door, which was still open. One must have lead to a closet. The other one had a fogged glass window that reached from top to bottom, in bold, black, italics '_**Piano Room' **_was scribbled across it.

Oh, and the best part was the teacher wasn't here! Yes, so I wasn't technically late, since the teacher was a lot later then I was. I searched through my backpack for a pen and my notebook.

* * *

_Slam!_

I jumped when the classroom door slammed shut, making me drop my pen in the process. I sighed and leaned down to pick up my pen, and saw black converse sneakers standing right in front of my desk. Great, someone was gonna tell me to move, well tough, I ain't moving.

I sighed again as I straightened up, only to come face to face with leather pants. What is with people in this school? Pink? Wannabe leather-studs? Though the pants seemed to hug his hips just right, and his shirt was short too, not to short, just short enough to show some sexy smooth skin. "If you would be so kind as to remove your eyes from my crotch, it would be greatly appreciated." the guy said in a smart-ass way.

I snorted and began, "Well there ain't much to look-" My sentence stopped short as I looked up and saw _Sasori Akasuna _standing right in front of me. I wanted to die. I can't _believe_ I almost told _Sasori Akasuna _he didn't have much of a dick! He raised a thin red eyebrow, "Care to finish that sentence?" he asked, I shook my head.

Dear God! Have you ever sat before a Rockstar god? I have. There he was, my dream guy. My…soul mate. God I'm starting to sound like Konan with all of her soul mate crap!

The redhead star snorted and narrowed his mud brown eyes, "Well then, answer me this, what are you doing here?"

I gulped and replied, "I g-g-go to s-school h-her-re." Damn it! Why did I stutter! Sasori's eyes only narrowed more, "Stop stuttering." He said an icy cold voice, that only made me shudder. "I realize your going to school here," He leaned down so we were eye level and not crotch to eye, "I meant what are you doing in _my _class, _freshman_?" he hissed and I puffed out my cheeks. Freshman! Really?

"I'm a _Junior_, un." I can't believe my dream guy is an ass! He snorted standing up again. His arms were crossed and his black shirt had the sleeves ripped of. He had muscles that were good sized, not to big and not too small. But they were bigger then my puny arms. Along one arm he had a tattoo of a gold and red scorpion, it's golden and deadly tail pointing in to his neck at the top, and it's red body coiled around his arm, until it reached his elbow.

I heard an amused chuckle, "See something you like, _Junior_?" I looked into those brown eyes again and saw a smirk in them. My face flush bright red and I heard the rest of the class snicker behind their hands.

I pursed my lips, and forced the blush away, refusing to give any of them the satisfaction that they embarrassed me. "Actually, un. I don't see anything that isn't airbrushed, un" I crossed my arms and sat back with a smirk. I can't believe that this was my dream guy! My heart was breaking on the inside, my soul, hopes and dreams were shattered.

Sasori sneered, "I think you should be careful who you throw those smart ass insults at." He hissed. "Oh really, un? What are you going to do? Tell everyone not to give me a record deal, un? I don't need you to make it big, un." I said feeling quite smug. And apparently so was Sasori. He walked over to the teachers desk and leaned on it, ankles crossed, smirk clear as day on his face.

"No, I'm not going to tell anyone that. But you know, it would be such a crappy thing to piss off your teacher on the first day." the stupid assholes smirk grew wider. He gestured to the name on the white board. Mr. Akasuna.

"Welcome to my class, Junior." Sasori said walking towards me again, leaning over my desk, getting in my face and making me back up as much as I could. "It's going to be a living hell for you." He whispered, and no matter how much of an ass he is, it made me shudder in lust.

So what does someone do in a situation like this? Look any where but to ass in front of you? Beg for them to find someone else to torture in your head? Yeah that seems normal. But me? If you haven't guessed by now, I'm not normal.

So what do I do in this situation?

I lick him.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRY I know it's late but hey at least I updated right? Anyways I have a poll on my profile, check it out please!**

**Thanks!**


	4. So You Wanna Be a Rocker?

**Chapter 4!**

**I OWN NOTHING, but the Band name (Misery Tears) and some characters.**_So You Wanna Be a Rocker?_

* * *

_So You Wanna Be A Rocker?_

"Oh My god! Ew!" I looked over and saw the pink chick standing up, looking completely disgusted. "You're _gay_? That's so wrong and disgusting!" god she sounded like my parents, only teenage version.

"Oh shut it, Saukra! I like his guts! Licking the teacher. Brilliant." I turned and saw the red headed chick smiling. She winked at me and laughed some more. Besides those two, everyone was silent and staring at me. Including Sasori. I felt my cheeks flare up. He just stared at me. His face hadn't moved from the one where I licked him. His cheek was slightly wet with my saliva.

I wiggled in my seat. Sasori's mouth was slightly open. "Well, well. Sasori you certainly don't waste your time." I looked at the classroom door and saw...holy shit…Itachi Uchiha. He's one of the best solo artists out there. I liked his music, but Sasori always won my heart over…even if he is an ass. Oh yeah and one more thing, Itachi and Sasori? Hate each other. I don't know that story, neither of them will talk about it, but it was clear as day that they hated each other. "Getting bored of groupies so now you have to sex up your students?" I snorted and Itachi smiled at me, but didn't say anything. His attention was fully on pissing off Sasori.

"What am I ever going to tell Principal Tsunade? Or even the _paparazzi_?" Itachi cooed, and Sasori growled, finally he backed off of my desk.

"What are you doing in my class, Uchiha?"

"Oh just helping out an old friend, Sasori." I hadn't noticed it before but Itachi looked somewhat like a weasel. "Get out." Sasori hissed.

Weasel man sighed, "Very well I'll just go talk to the-"

"Paparazzi, un?" I asked, and Itachi stared at me in amazement. I'm gonna guess no one really talk to him unless he talks to them first? Am I right? Yes! Ten points for Deidara! "If you tell them about what you just saw, please make sure they know that _I_ licked him, only to make him back off, un. And there's nothing sexy about him, okay un?" I said with a smirk, as Itachi just nodded in a daze and walk off, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Damn, Blondie!" I jumped when a loud voice came right behind me. I turned to see the red haired girl sitting there smirking evilly, "Licking Mr. Akasuna _and_ telling Itachi Uchiha off? You got balls and _I_ like it." And just like that I was the cool kid. Everyone started talking to me at once.

I saw Sasori move away from my desk and go over to his desk. I still can't believe he's my teacher! He picked up what looked like a text book and…oh god. I quickly covered my ears, just in time for the slam as the book dropped to the floor. I still jumped though, "Everyone get your ass in a seat, _now_!" Sasori yelled and everyone scrambled to find a seat.

Some people had moved, the red haired girl, whos name was Tayuya, had moved up, a long with the girl behind her. Her name was Hinata, and her cousin, Neji, the guy with the white eyes, sat in the seat next to me. I felt proud of myself for making friends, though Tayuya said I should feel like a badass for licking Sasori, she just wouldn't let it go, but I didn't. Whenever she mentioned it I just rolled my eyes, silently willing her to stop.

The rest of the class went by pretty fast, Tayuya was yelled at three times for trying to talk to me, but other then that I really do love my classmates and class. Sasori wouldn't look at me through out the entire class. That made me feel slightly proud again.

And I know I've said he's an ass before, but damn I still love this guy. He's just perfect.

The bell rang and everyone jumped up and left. Sasori stood at the door watching as we left. As I walked by him I felt his strong hand grip my upper arm, his hot breath against my ear, "Next time, don't be late to be class, _Freshman_."

I shivered but growled out, "I told you, I'm-"

"I don't care! Just don't be late." He growled back and slammed the classroom door shut in my face.

* * *

I huffed and stomped my to the dorm buildings. I quickly found my room and knocked on the door, seeing as I still didn't have my key. Haru opened up and welcomed me in.

There were two beds, with blue covers and sheets, a black carpet and white walls. There was a door open which lead to a bathroom, two dressers and two desks. One desk had a laptop and notebooks and textbooks across it, the other was empty.

"Hey!" Haru called, waving his hand in front of me. "What, un?" I was still a little pissed about the door I received in my face. "Wow, who pissed you off?"

"I _don't_ want to talk about it." I growled. Haru nodded and talked explaining that the bed closest to the door was mine because he couldn't sleep with out a window next to him. After the very short tour of my new room I unpacked putting my cloths in the dresser at the end of my bed, and my art supplies on the self above my bed.

"Hey, you're an artist? Like for more then just music?" Haru asked after noticing the clay and stuff. I simply nodded and continued to unpack, "It helps me calm down."

"That's cool." he said and then all was silent.

By the time I finished unpacking and doing the homework for the one class I had today Haru pulled me out of the room and down to the main lobby area. Boys roamed around and I couldn't help but check some of them out.

The bowl boy from my class was there, he was yelling about something I didn't care about. Poor Neji. He was sitting right next to the 80's wannabe boy. I caught his eye and he smiled in a little bit of pain, I smiled back with pity written over my face.

Haru continued to walk and left the lobby, so I had to ran to catch up. "Hey, un! Slow down."

"If we don't hurry then we'll be late for curfew."

"You care about curfew, un?"

I couldn't see his face but I could tell that he rolled his eyes. "Well when we're going to see teachers, yes I care."

* * *

I pouted but didn't say anything until we reached my classes. We went to my math and musical instruments class. None of my teachers were there but Haru grabbed some text books that were on the desk with a note with my name on them since the doors were open.

We then went to my World Civ class but the door was locked and the room dark. Though I couldn't sworn I heard someone moaning from inside as we walked away. I didn't need or want to go back to Rockstar 101. Even if he wasn't there, I still dreaded seeing him again.

Thoughts of Sasori brought the taste of his hot pale skin back to my mouth. I could feel my cheeks flare up and my stomach growled. "Haru? Is there a vending machine near by, un?"

"Yeah, in the café. Think you can find your way back to the dorm by your self." I nodded and he handed me my room key. "Thanks, un." I said and almost ran to the café.

I found the vending machine and feed it my money. As I decided on what to get I heard yelling coming from around the corner, where Haru and I had just been standing.

* * *

"Honestly, Sasori! If you can't get your fucking act together then so help me-"

"Kakuzu, shut up."

Kakuzu Okakura, Misery's Tears manger and money handler. He was the boss man, but I still think Sasori held more power.

"Don't tell me to shut up! Do you know what that little act of yours has done to the bands image?" Kakuzu yelled, I peered around the corner and saw that his face was a red as Sasori's hair.

"What little act? I didn't do anything today." Sasori said, bored and cross armed.

"Oh, so it wasn't you who made out with their student today, when Itachi Uchiha happened to be walking in?" Sasori gapped at the man before him. Tan, mean green eyes and tattoos that looked like stitches, that's what I saw. And damn was he mad. I would hate to be Sasori right now.

"That's what you're pissed about? The little fucker _licked me_! I didn't make out with him! Why would I? He's just some over obsessed fan."

Okay that hurt. Like a bitch.

"To bad I can't believe you!"

"Ask anyone in the class! Hell, ask your cousin, she'll tell you what happened! She was all for it!"

"Tayuya's in your class?" Kakuzu asked….wait Tayuya is Kakuzu Okakura's _cousin_!(1)

"Yeah she is. Nasty girl if you ask me." Sasori mumbled. "I didn't." Kakuzu hissed back.

"Whatever." And with that Sasori left, slamming the school door as he exited. What the hell is it with him and slamming doors?

* * *

I quickly, quietly, got my food from the vending machine and made my way out. Only to run into the one person I hoped I could avoid till class.

"What'd you want Freshman?"

"Junior, un."

"Whatever." Sasori huffed, and then I saw him take a drag from a cigarette and I grimaced in disgust. "Got a problem with the smoke? Then leave." he said in a monotone.

"No, un. The smoke doesn't bother me, though I don't want second hand, but people who smoke bother me."

"Like I care."

"God you're such a fucking ass, un!" I screamed and then stompd off. Before I was two feet away, my back was slamed into the brick building behind you and a large, heavy body was placed on top. "Hey! Get off! Un!"

Sasori's just shook his red locks and then he leaned down…

Oh

My

God

He kissed me.

* * *

**Sorry its been a while! And sorry if it's short…never mind mixing up my stories, this chapter is longer then the last one yeah! Uh oh Saso kissed Dei! What's gonna happen now?**

**(1) I KNOW they're not really cousins, but they are in this story!**

**Luv you!**

**Hinata**


	5. Snakes & Blondes

_**HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY So this chapter was inspired by my Deidara/Brat-kun. We were having a conversation of random sh*t and stuff like that. Then Brat said something and this**_** was made! Thanks Dei!(you know who you are)**

* * *

_Snakes & Blondes_

Holy fucking shit! _Sasori Akasuna just kissed me_. His lips were velvet against mine. The kiss was harsh and warm. He licked my bottom lip, his tongue begging for entrance, which I granted him. Our tongues moved together, and we moaned into the others mouth. His body pressed against mine, squeezing me with the brick building behind me. Fingers traced my hips, slowly pulling my shirt up slightly. The brick was ice cold against the small of my back, but the feeling of his skin on mine warmed me up. We parted, in need of air, and then out lips found each other again.

The sound of a door opening made us part once again. Sasori pulled me around the corner and pressed up against me, once again, to the side of the building. Our breath was harsh and in pants.

"That was close." Sasori said in a husky voice, when the foot steps were gone. Sweat started to dip down my back. I licked my lips, tasting the Rockstar once again.

"What the hell is wrong with you ,un!" My face heated up. "You don't just kiss people like that un!" Sasori raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, in question. I was still fuming.

"Well at least I didn't lick you in front of your students." he replied smugly.

I opened my mouth only to close it again as I looked into his eyes. Lust was clear a day in those brown orbs. Why did they do this to me? Whatever God was out, why was He torturing me? How did they do this to me? Making me weak, like a stupid fan girl, being able to be swept away like this.

My legs were shaking, I could barely breathe, let alone stand. The next moment he leaned down to kiss me again, but this time it was gentle. His hands found my hips and his fingers rubbed gentle, relaxing circles on them. I moaned into his mouth and Unlike other guys I've made out with he didn't shove his tongue down my throat, even though I kindof _wanted_ him to.

I ran my hands up his broad chest and linked them around his neck, standing on my tip toes to get a better angle. We parted, leaning our foreheads against one another just breathing.

All of this happened so fast and just like that; it ended just has fast. Sasori pulled away, smirked and then walked off. It took me a moment to figure out what happened. After I did I growled and stomped my way to the dorms, but not before watching him walk to the teachers living quarters. The sunset waking him look like he was made out of flames.

"Why the hell do I love you, un?" I whispered after him. My heart jumped as he turned around, thinking that he heard but instead he said, "Freshman, don't be late to my class again." He smirked again and walked away without a glance back.

* * *

When I got back to the dorm I was still fuming, partly because of the kiss, being called a freshman and then partly everything about that asshole Sasori Akasuna. Haku wondered what was up but I staid silent until the next morning, by which he didn't ask me anything about last night.

We entered the schools front entrance, some students were quickly copying answers from their fiends homework, others were joking around. A lot of them were dragging themselves up the stairs to their lockers or to their teachers to ask a question, obviously still half asleep.

But what I hated, last night seemed to be haunting me. Everywhere I looked there were couples, groping, making out, holding hands, quick pecks on the lips, hugging, talking, laughing- oh yeah and that one couple who was grinding. They were two guys, a guy and girl or two girls-hell maybe I saw a threesome somewhere, I didn't really pay attention.

My face was heating up with memories from last night, I could still feel his hands on me, his lips on mine. I snorted and slammed my lover open. "So can I ask or would you prefer me to wait?" Haku leaned up against the locker beside mine.

"I'd like you to wait, un." I hissed back. He blinked then nodded. Then the worst thing happen….Haku looked behind me and….squealed….like a yaoi fan-girl only worse.**(A/N: You **_**all**_** better no how bad a yaoi fan-girl scream can be!)** "Zabuza!" He squealed again, running slowly towards someone behind me.

"Hey, Haku." I heard a gruff voice replied, it was sweet and caring, I'm sure it was only for Haku too. I turned around to see my roommate glued to a tall, tan, tough looking guy. He had short brown hair that was spiky, and dark brown eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt, that showed off his hard muscles, and black and white arm warmers too. Also he wore a pair of jeans and sneakers.

I raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat. That seemed to snap Haku out of his sick puppy love phase. "Oh, yeah. You." I rolled my eyes, "Zabuza, this is my roommate, Deidara Iwa, he's a freshman-"

"Junior, un!"

"Whatever, and Deidara this is my boyfriend, Zabuza Momochi."

"Nice to meet you." Zabuza smiled, reaching out his hand, which I shook quickly. Just then the bell's scream echoed through the halls. Haku placed a quick kiss on his boyfriends lips and walked off down the hall, without a word to me.

Zabuza chuckled, "Sorry bout that. We're seniors and it's not really 'cool' to hang out with lower grades." he said with a shrug like it didn't bother him, which I'm sure it didn't.

"See you 'round."

"Yeah, un." I said and hurried of to my class.

* * *

Now any math class, not just Algebra or Geometry or any other class, any math class, is boring as hell. Especially when the teacher moves at a pace that makes you want to rip out all of your hair. But my math was different. My teachers name was Anko Mitarashi, and I liked her. She would swear at kids and didn't treat us like we were five, she treated us like we were teenagers, stupid teenagers, but teenagers just the same.

I decided that I liked my math class as the bell ending class rang. It took me a while, and I ended up being late, but I finally found my Musical Instruments class. I walked in and everyone was sitting in a seat being quiet. A man with pale skin, though I you really ask me I think it was gray, was talking at the board. He had long brown hair and gold eyes. He wore jeans and a thee-shirt, pretty causal for a teacher, but I guess that's what he was.

"Can I help?" he purred out. The sound made me want to gag, it felt like he was flirting with me. "Um, I think this is my class, un." I answered, slowly backing away, hoping I was in the wrong class…though I remember from last night it wasn't.

"Are you Deidara Iwa?"

I nodded, and he smiled. "You're in the right spot. Please take a seat." I gulped, the hair on my neck stood on ends as I turned to face the students in their desks, feeling eyes running up my body. It took all of my will power for me not to run out of there.

I noticed that the first two rows were empty and there was only one seat left in the third seat, and luckily I knew who was sitting next to that seat.

"Hello." Hinata said in a quiet whisper.

"Hey, un." I whispered back. She smiled at me and then we turned our attention back to the teacher.

"As I was saying," He said leaning on the desk in front of the room, "I'm Orochimaru, just chimera, not Mr. whatever. Got it?" we nodded. "Good." He started to the board, hair swaying swiftly. "Oh and class? Don't get comfortable in those seats. You'll have a seating arrangement tomorrow, now that Mr. Iwa is here."

I excepted the class to groan, but they were all silent. Though I could feel their eyes on me. I turned around, seeing Haku and his boyfriend, maybe some of his other Seniors friends in the back. All of their eyes were filed with pity. Pure pity. Even Hinata looked worried. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but she quickly pressed her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

I nodded and turned back ahead, writing down what Orochimaru was writing. When I looked back up, his yellow eyes were on me, my hair was standing again, and I just knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**HEY! Sorry for that late update! So what do you think! Things are heating up for our favorite uke and seme! And what the hell is Orochimaru going to do now?**

**Only time will tell!**

**Love you~**

**Hinata**


	6. Heating Things Up

**Chapter 6! I'm glad you guys like this story!**

* * *

_Heating Things Up_

I just couldn't get out of the damn class fast enough. When the bell rang I was the first one out, though I did wait by the door for Hinata, since she's a Junior too.

"Are you okay?" Haku whispered as he excited the class room. I shook my head, "What is that guys problem, un?"

Hinata sighed and bit her lip, "Orochimaru chooses a different student every year." She began to walk away and I followed her, not bothering to check and see if Haku was following me or not. "What, un?"

"Every year, Orochimaru has one target."

"For, un?"

"If you shut your trap I'd finish!" she yelled and I winced. We were going to our Juniors Choice For Electives and we passed colorful booths that some how just managed to pop up in the time span of two classes. Students swarmed around us looking at booth after booth. We passed the schools newspaper and the schools magazine booths without a glance. The petite girl headed straight for the Violin booth and quickly wrote her name down. She signed up for a few more things before heading outside to the small courtyard., and sitting on a black bench. I on the other hand was more interested in what she had to say then sighing up for electives, so I didn't sign up for anything, but whatever, I'd sign up in a little bit. I sat next to her and waited for her to begin.

"Like I was saying, Orochimaru chooses one student every year as his target." she waited for a second looking around carefully before continuing. "It's always from his Musical Instruments class, first trimester, and always a boy."

I don't think I'm going to like this.

"He chooses them to be his 'After school student assistant'. Every teacher chooses one, so no one, teachers at least, thinks that he's doing anything wrong. All the students knows what he does, teachers won't believe it. Not like any one can tell." She said playing with the hem of her black and gray plaid skirt. " He threatens to fail the student if they tell."

"I don't think I want to know, un." I said, my voice shaking a little.

"You might not want to, but you _have_ to! At least only if you don't want him to rape you all year."

My eyes widened, and she nodded. "One teacher chooses one or two students to be their 'After school student assistant', depending on how many classes they get and how large they are. And the assisting goes for the _entire_ year. Orochimaru always only chooses one, not wanting them to get any help from someone else." her voice got quiet as some students passed by giggling. "He also only chooses from his Senior or Junior classes." that made my heart pound. "Everyone is class could tell, Deidara. He wants you. And he's going to do everything in his power to get you. Unless.." she paused as more people passed.

"Unless, un?"

She leaned in close to my ear, like she was telling a secret, "_One_ student can only help _one_ teacher." I shrugged, "So, un?"

"So, if you can get _another_ teacher to requested you to be their student assistant _first_, Orochimaru won't get you!" Hinata sat up smiling slightly, though I could tell it was only to comfort me. "Teachers can't put in requests until three Fridays from now, so you have time."

Yeah, time. Today is Wednesday, that means in two days, my first Friday was up and I had two more to get a teacher to request me.

"Hinata!" someone shouted and we looked up to see a blonde girl with blonde hair pulled back into four pig tails. "Hey!" Hinata called back, and then she turned to me, "Deidara, don't worry. I won't let him get you, and neither will Haku. Trust me, he won't." she got and began walking to the blonde girl.

"Hey, Hinata, un!" I called after her. She turned around and looked at me with her sweet smile, "Who did he…you know…last year, un…"

She frowned and then looked me dead on in the eyes. "Haku."

* * *

I walked slowly through the booths inside. A lot of them looked fun, but I hadn't signed up for anything. My mind was still on Haku and Orochimaru. He chose Haku last year! No wonder he looked worried. I'll have to talk to him later.

I stopped in front of a small booth, there was a tan man with a scar a cross his face, and a very kind smile. "Hello." he said to me. "Would you like to sign up?" I looked at the booth again then at the man. Then I recognized him. Iruka Umino, best, kindest, most passionate artist out there! He was my favorite sculptor, and my idol as a kid. My parents had a mock copy of his _'Angels In A Sunny Storm' _in the study. I loved to look at it. It was truly beautiful, the one thing my father and I shared a shared interest in.

I remember that the Angels' wings seemed to sparkle, and they weren't pure white, they had touches of gray to them. Their skin was pale, a creamy pink-white. Their halos were a bright, glowing yellow, almost like the sun. White puffy clouds drifted behind them, with lighting and rain crashing down on them. I could've stared at that painting for hours.

"Yes, I would, un."

Iruka's smile brightened. "Great!" he said and then handed me a piece of paper and a pen. The sheet had the usual information on it; Name, date, grade, age, favored art styles. And then there was a huge list of classes. "There's so many un!"

He chuckled and the replied, "Yeah, there are. Most of my classes are only half a trimester, but some of them are a full trimester."

I looked at him, "You teach them _all_, un?" He chuckled again and shook his head.

"There's one other art teacher, but he's also one of the Rockstar teachers so his Rockstar classes take up most of his schedule."

I nodded, "Do you teach the sculpting class, un?" Great, I could just feel the blood rushing to my face.

"I knew you were a sculptor." he said quietly. I looked at him in shock, "Well yeah, I guess. I do sculpt a little, un. But only when I'm feeling upset or angry, un." I explained and he only nodded.

"Sculpting is a great way to relax." he smiled at me and I returned it. "Yeah, I think I'll sign up for that, un."

"Great!" he clapped his hands together. I filled out the sheet and handed it back to him and he quickly checked it over. He pouted a little, "Your only signing up for one art class?" he asked.

"Umm, well I guess a few more wouldn't hurt, un." He gave me that warm smile again and handed me back the sheet.

"Just circle a couple more classes, please."

I looked at the list, I had already signed up for sculpting but there was a part B to it so I signed up for that one too. "May I make a suggestion?"

I nodded, not really knowing what to sign up for next, "Try the Puppet Making class. It's brand new, I think you'll like it." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh come one! Try it!" I shrugged and circled the class. "Thanks, un."

"Your welcome, dear." He said and sat back down.

I hummed softly to myself I guess I could ask Iruka if he wanted me to be his student assistant, beside I think that would be fun. But then again, I could ask Anko, but she kindof scares me and Sasori…..no, no freaking way! I'm not going to that what happened last night happen again! But, to be honest, he _was_ better then Orochimaru.

* * *

I shook my head, and brought a hand up to my heated cheeks. I looked around and found a side door, that looked like it lead to no where particular so I slipped out quietly.

That is until I turned around….

There was yellow hair, white hair, orange hair, brown hair, blue hair, black hair and red hair….and smoke. Lots of smoke.

Can you guess who I just walked into?

Let me make you a list:

Pein Uzumaki

Konan Yutaka

Hidan

Gaara Sabaku

Shikamaru Nara

Kakuzu Okakura

And….

Sasori Akasuna.

Yupe I just walked in, or out, on Misery Tears!

Lucky fucking me.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the late update! Fanfiction was being a bitch…again…buts all fixed now!**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update a lot faster because guess what? VACATION! Yay!**

**Love You~**

**Hinata**


	7. Slamming Doors

**Chapter 7! Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! So yeah just a side note there's a poll on my profile! Check it out please!(If you haven't already)**

* * *

_Slamming Doors_

Misery's Tear looked at me and I looked at them. I think all of us were completely stunned, I mean, I was at least. 'Cause here I was minding my own business, looking for some fresh air and I walk in on Misery's Tear smoke meeting. I mean _smoke meeting_. Basically everyone had a cigarette. And by everyone I mean Hidan and Sasori, but still! How can two guys make so much smoke?

"Hey little fucker! What are you staring at?" Talk about a hello, huh? Hidan looked at me with a glare, which I returned, crossing my arms. Sasori snorted and dropped his cigarette on the ground, smushing it with his foot. He picked himself off the wall, next to Pein, and moved in front of me, leaning down again.

"You gonna lick me again, Brat?"

I narrowed my eyes again, ignoring the gasps and snickers behind the rocker in front of me. I wasn't gonna that this guy bully me around, so I thought of something. I smiled and I could tell he didn't like it. "I dunno, _Danna~, _are you gonna grope me again?"

It sounded like someone was dieing from laughter in the background and then someone was screaming in outrage. And yes I did feel pretty smug when Sasori pulled back his lips, showing his pearly whites, and a low growl escaped his throat. Because you know why? I saw the faintest pink show on his checks!

He's so damn cute! It took all my will power not to go fan-boy on him.

"So _he's_ the kid you made out with in class?" Hidan said through his laughter.

"I can't believe you _groped_ him! Do you have any idea what you're doing to this bands image?" Someone else screamed, probably Kakuzu.

Sasori and I ignored the screaming, the laughing and the snorting in amusement. We just stared at each other. His brown eyes were hot with anger, and they held so much focus. And knowing that they were on me, damn!

He made a move like he was moving forward, and I moved slightly backing away from him, though still there was barley any room between us. That is until he stood up.

All emotion was gone from his face, he just stared at me with a stone face. "Get out of here, _Freshman_." he growled.

I stuck out my tongue and turned around, pulling open the door just in time for the bell to ring.

* * *

Fourth period passed in a blur. My teacher was a tall silver hair man, which didn't seem to know the definition of gravity. It stood up straight, only moving slightly as he moved. He wore black trousers and a blue button down shirt, and I was a black dress jacket hanging off the swivel chair behind the teachers desk. Tayuya, Hinata, and Neji were in my class. Others two, like a the pink haired chick, Sakura, Rock Lee, who couldn't get a clue that Saukra didn't like him and a kid named Chouji who I recognized from my Rockstar 101 class. More students rushed in as the final bell rang.

"Good afternoon! Unfortunately we have third lunch, which means you'll have this class and then go to lunch and then to your fifth period. Understood?" HE had a mask on the cover a good portion of his face and neck. Only her left eye was visible showing of deep, deep brown, almost black eye. "Ah!" he said with a smile. Hinata and I were sitting in the very first two seats, next to each and Neji was behind Hinata. "We have a new student." The fabric covering his mouth moved as he smiled, at least I think he smiled.

His one eye showed to much joy in it. I could tell I was screwed.

* * *

"I can't believe he made me stand up the entire freaking class, un!" I grumbled over my plain bagel as Neji, and Hinata picked at their salads. Both smirked in amusement, aka my pain. We were sitting outside in the courtyard as far away from everyone as possible. There was an old table that creaked when we sifted our weights. Mr. Kakashi Hatake. I fucking hate you! He made me stand in front of the _entire_ class and tell them my life history! Seriously! "And I could've sworn I saw him pull out a porn book when the bell rang, un!"

Neji snorted, "Yeah, he reads porn."

"He shouldn't be allowed to teacher."

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know. I like him. Had him last year."

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my bagel.

* * *

The bell ending lunch rang out and Hinata and I headed up stairs to our lockers. Neji went ahead to Mr. Akasuna's class. "I don't want to be late and if I were you, I'd forget about going to my locker too." he had said and then just left. Hinata and I chitchatted on our way to our lockers, separating momentarily and then we headed down stair together. She had Forensics on the first floor with a guy named Kabuto Yakushi.

When we got to her classroom she looked at the clock and screamed, "Dei! You're gonna be late!"

I followed her glance and took off running screaming a "Shit, un!"

* * *

My feet pounded on the tiled floor and then finally I saw the door. I wasn't going to be late! "Yes, un!" I slid to a stop and walked quickly to the door. I had one minute before the bell. But suddenly the door slammed shut. I race to it twisting the knob and pushing on it! It wouldn't move! I pushed on the door, only to realize someone was holding it with their weight. "Hey, un! Let me in!" I cried out, throwing myself body against the door.

"Um, I don't think I want to." Came a bored tone.

Fucking bastard! "Sasori Akasuna! Get your fucking ass away from the door right now , un!" I screamed twisting the knob and pushing again; it didn't budge.

"Deidara Iwa!" he called back in mock scolding, "You should know better then to talk to your teacher like that." I could just tell the bastard was smirking.

"What…kind…of…fucking.. teacher…makes…their…student…late…to…class!" I shoved my body against the door with every word.

"Language, Freshman!"

I growled and slammed into the door, then the shrill of the bell sounded. I groaned out. Pulling back I grabbed my bag, which I threw to the side when trying to open the door by force. "I'm gonna have a fucking bruise tomorrow, un." I mumbled.

I go to twist and push the door, and he still hasn't moved. "Oh, _come on_!"

"Hey you didn't say 'un'."

God I hate him!

I turn the knob again, still not able to push the door open, and leaned my forehead against it. "Open the door…." after a few seconds, "Please."

"Don't wanna."

"Ugh!" I screamed and kicked the wall, leaning against while crossing my arms. "You're so fucking _irritating_!" I growled. No answer came back and I figured he was ignoring me. I huffed and after a one minute or two I tried the door again; it swung open this ease.

Sasori was standing at the board, writing something. Everyone was looking at me. "You're late." Sasori said. I growled back, "Yeah? And whose fault is that, un?"

He glared and replied, "Yours." I huffed and slammed down in my shirt, seething, which he ignored.

Sasori blabbed about nothing to fascinating, stuff that I already knew, but I wrote it down anyways.

"Mr. Akasuna, your door is open? That's surprising.." I looked up and saw a big breasted woman with long pale blonde hair, in low pig tails. She was wearing a nice navy suit. She also had a purple diamond on her forehead.

"Yeah, the Freshman was late and didn't close the door."

"Freshman? In one of your classes?" She rose a pale eyebrow. Sasori nodded towards me. The woman looked at me, before she could say anything I said. "I'm a _Junior_ and I'm a new _student,_ un." My anger was earlier rose again threatening to burst. I felt Tayuya squeeze my shoulder in warning.

"Oh, so then you're Deidara Iwa."

"Yup, un."

"Well then Mr. Iwa," She smoothed out her pencil shirt. "Would you please collect your things and come with me?"

My eyebrow rose in question, but I said nothing. I grabbed my bag and proceed to the door when Sasori stopped me. "Freshman, you were late, therefore you have detention."

"But-"

He silenced me with a piece of paper. It read _'Deidara Iwa. Detention. Late to class. Saturday Noon-2 pm'_

My mouth fell open, "Detention? On a Saturday?"

He crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame, "Detention is also the next day after being handed out." he said. Then he leaned into my ear and whispered, "enjoy your Friday, Brat 'cause I'm gonna make your Saturday a living Hell."

He closed the door and I almost couldn't surpass the shiver that ran down my spine when I felt his hot breathe on my neck.

"Mr. Iwa are you coming?"

I gulped and nodded, turning towards the woman. "So, where are we going, un?"

"My office."

Your office? Why, un?"

"Because you're a new student, as you said, and I am the principal." She said with a smile, while opening the door to the front office and then lead me to her office.

Inside was a large desk, a few fake plants and two cushion chairs for visitors or kids sent to the principal because of bad behaviors. There were a couple books shelves filled with books, awards, and trophies.

Oh, yeah there was one more thing; Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry its so late! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Luv you~**

**Hinata**


	8. Crashing Goodbye

**Hey guys sorry for the late update!**

* * *

_Crashing Goodbye_

"Naruto, un? What are you doing here?" I said, things running through my mind. Had my parents sent him? Did they know where I am?

The taller blonde looked uncomfortable and shifted in his seat. "Mr. Iwa, Naruto is here to speak with you." the woman said. I raised an eyebrow. _'Naruto? Why are they so familiar with each other?'_

"Okay, un. But…about what?"

The woman straightened, and fixed her suit. "Well, first I'm your headmaster, Tsunade Godaime. Please refer to me as Doctor Godaime"

"Un." I shrug. So the lady's got her doctoring degree, who cares? Not me. Not one single piece of paper is going to impress me…or tie me down. You know what….lets not question that last sentence okay? Good.

"So, Naru, what's up? You look kinda pale, un." And he did look pale, and he got paler when I asked him.

He licked his lips and shifted in his seat before deciding to stand up. "Dei, maybe you should sit down."

I looked, probably with wide eyes, but sat down either way. He rubbed his hands together and the then ran one throw his blonde locks. He sucked in a deep breathe before letting it go, shaking slightly.

"Dei, I don't know how to say this without hurting you."

"Naruto-"

"Dei, just let me talk!" That shut me up. Naruto never screams…when he's about to cry at least. And I've never since him cry before either. Who the hell is this and what have they done to Naruto?

Wiping his hands on his jeans he looked at the floor and said "It's about your parents…well your mom to be straight forward about it."

I swear my heart just froze. They knew. _Holy fucking shit they knew! _They know I'm here _and _they sent Naruto to come get me. If my heart and lungs weren't froze, I'd be hyperventilating.

"Dei, it's not what you think." Naruto whispered, finally looking me in the eyes and he probably saw the terror in them.

"Deidara, your mom…she…she's.." He began to sob slightly, Tsunade…sorry principal Godaime handed him a tissue which he nodded in thanks for.

"Naruto, what's wrong with my mom?" I couldn't say 'un' at the end. This is to damn serious for that.

"Oh, Dei, I'm so sorry!" He balled so loud it made me and Godaime jump.

"Naruto! Get a fucking grip on yourself and tell me what the hell is wrong with my mother!" I screamed, louder then I meant too. I mean, yeah she and I didn't get alone. I didn't alone with basically anyone. But she's my mother and I love her still. Whether or not she loved me back.

His breathing slowed down and his sobs quieted to sniffles. "Deidara…" I crossed my arms, wishing I was towering over him so I could appear confident. "Your mother's dead."

* * *

**Oh no she's dead! Wonder how Dei will react! Well you don't have to wait very long lovelies! Just keep reading.**

**Just keep reading**

**Just Keep reading.**

**Just keeping reading.**

**Ah-ha! You didn't think I'd just end it there did you? Anyways on with the chapter!**

* * *

**(5/21/11)So, yeah there's supposed to be more story here but I CAN'T FIND THE REST OF THE CHAPTER! Holy shit guys, I'm freaking out! I write every chapter out on paper(when I'm supposed to be paying attention in math, the things I do for you guys) and I wrote the second half of this chapter and I CAN'T FIND IT! Okay it was in my folder and now it's gone! Ugh **_**and**_** it was like three pages long too! Ugh, someone shoot me. So I'm sorry guys but I'll try my best to find it and hopefully update tomorrow, but if I can't then I'll just type something, which won't be as good as the first one, because there was some SERIOUSLY good scenes in there!**

***cries* Please don't hate me!**

**Still Love You**

**Hinata**


	9. Tears In Hello

**Chapter 9! Sorry about the last chapter! Really I didn't mean to make it that short! But, jeez I'm wanna hurt something; I found the other half, AN HOUR or so AFTER I UPDATED! I was like "You've got to be kidding me!" Ugh *deadpan***

**Now that that's over on with the story!**

* * *

_Tears In Hello_

Dead. She's dead. My mother is dead. How? Why? She's just gone. And I couldn't eve say goodbye. I _didn't_ say goodbye. It was a kitchen fire. Every another Sunday she would make a huge dinner for the town. Everybody would come, gather in the living room and garden, sometimes in the den and there'd be a long buffet in the dinning room. I loved her cooking. I loved waking up to the smell of the cinnamon rolls, covered lightly in a butter vanilla frosting that was drizzled over.

I used to run down the stairs, almost trip and fall on my face, then race to the kitchen to help her. After a while my father would cone in and we'd sneak a cinnamon roll, licking our fingers in delight. Mom would scold us, mockingly, and the she'd laugh. She then would tug me upstairs and seconds later Dad would come jogging up, holding another cinnamon roll, unwinding it slowly and then handing pieces to us.

My mother would draw me a bath and play submarine with me while Dad showered. Once he was done, Mom would go shower while Dad scrubbed me and washed my hair. Though when it came to ding my hair, he was a wreck. My mom would always do my half ponytail perfectly. Then I'd get dressed and we'd head of the church. Back then I didn't mind going; it was almost fun. After the ceremonies ended, everybody went to home and got in their casual cloths then get to our place for some fun and food.

During those moments, looking back when we were all happy, I think Mom always knew about me being gay, though even with that little idea the actual fact never hit her, till I admitted it.

"Dei!" I heard my name but then again, I didn't. I was stuck in the past, remembering my mom. Slowly I was beginning to regret telling them about my sexuality. Because you know, at least I think, she died being ashamed of being my mother. Of carrying a gay child. I let her down and she died hating me.

I felt my throat tighten. "Deidara!" Someone clamped onto me. I turned to see it was Haku. "Hey, you okay, Hun?" I nodded forcing a smile.

"Yeah, I just need to get back to class before I get another detention, un." He looked at me life I was a freak. Well maybe I was and still am.

"Class? Schools over, babe. It's the weekend! Time for flirting and making out with guys!" Haku through his hands up and winked.

I looked around noticing the only a couple students were in front of me but when I turned around a large group of kids were walking to the door, ready for weekend fun. "Oh, I didn't notice, un."

"You didn't notice the bell?" I nodded avoiding his eyes, but my eyes locked with some else. "Sasori- Dana." I whispered.

Haku cleared his throat, and when I looked at him my cheeks flared up. "Look, Dei, I don't know what's wrong or making you all out of it, but seriously you _need_ to relax. Which is why, at 8 o'clock, sharp, tonight I'm dragging into town! We'll get Tayuya and Hinata to go to, 'kay?" I gulped and nodded, walking off to Sasori's class.

I found him sitting at his desk, shuffling through papers. "Hey, Brat." he mumbled, standing with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Hey, Danna, un." This time my smile wasn't forced. Something about him always made me smile. He looked at me, his red hair hanging his eyes and his tongue peaking out to moisten his lips. The actions making my body heat up a couple temperatures. Tough I wasn't that same fire as it was before. Damn, a death of a parent really crushes you. "C'mon Brat. You missed a pop quiz that you can't miss." Sasori went through the Piano Room label door.

"Pop quiz? Ugh." I asked/groaned, making my feet follow him. I had never handled death very well, which shocks many people.

"A singing quiz. You sing, I grade and chose what genre you best belong." He said, sitting at a beautiful, sleek black piano bench. The piano was just as beautiful. The body and legs were a glossy new black and the keys were a perfect, clean white.

"Wow, when'd you get her, un?" Sasori looked up with a smile.

"20 years ago."

My eyes widened "That's amazing! You were like three!" I shook my head is disbelief. "I would've spilled something on her. She looks brand new, un!" I ran a hand over the keys, feeling their cooling touch.

The rocker chuckled . "First off, I was two. I'm only 22. And second, what kind of fan doesn't know how old I am?"

"I know how old you are." I pouted.

He chuckled again. He moved his guitar calloused hand on mine and stared into my eyes, like he was searching for something. His sent fire through me like an ocean's wave. A smiled tugged at my lips but soon the memory of my mothers death caused it to crash into a frown. I pulled away with a sigh.

His movements and words held no hesitation, but they were clipped and icy, just slightly. "So, I put away the music sheer, but I'm sure a _fan boy_ like you knows ever Misery's Tears song out there. So just chose one and sing it. Try not to butcher the song too much either." The fan boy and butchering bits stung…well actually they didn't hurt at all.

I merely shrugged it off. Even if he's an ass, Sasori is the most professional man I know. So crying about a couple insults isn't very professional. Neither is crying about the death of a mother whose hated you since birth, same for the fact that you loved her still. You might not see the logic in that, but I do.

My eyes watered and he noticed. His red eye brows scrunched together and his frown deepened, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? No reason to cry about it." I shook my head and blinked back the tears.

"It's not that. It's not that at all, un." I said. "But, actually I do have another song. Do you know by RyanDan?" He nodded slowly. "Can I do that one, un?" He turned to the piano and started to play.

* * *

_(Tears of an Angel Belongs to RyanDan)_

_**POV CHANGE-SASORI**_

I stared to hit the keys in a beautiful, but sad melody. It's a shame that there weren't any strings to help with the beauty.

But I was shocked, and not by the song choice. Oh no. It was his voice.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

It sound like a angel and bird mixed together. God, I swear my heart was breaking!

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaaangel... _

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaaangel._

Like honey it dripped into my very soul.

_Stop every clock_

_Stars are in shock_

_The river would run to the sea_

_I wont let you fly_

_I wont say goodbye_

_I wont let you slip away from me_

Now it really sucked without the strings, because the piano just didn't suit Deidara's voice alone.

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaaangel... _

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaaangel._

Tears started to form at my eye, and his.

_So hold on_

_Be strong_

_Everyday hope will grow_

_I'm here, don't you fear_

His notes were higher then the originals, but I think that's what made it sadder.

_Little one don't let go_

_(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

_Don't let go_

_(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

_Don't let go_

_(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

As the song began to end, he closed his eyes, hiding those crystal blue orbs, those orbs I learned to love in a 3 minute glare battle.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

He held each note perfectly. I couldn't help but wonder; what made if so sad? How was it possible that some normally happy teenage hold this much sorrow?

It pained me to see him like this. It _pained_ me! Ever since my fathers death, leaving me alone with my hateful mother, I could've given a shit about anyone else. It was all about me and no one broke my shield. No one was allowed into my heart.

Yet, this brat, somehow, somehow he just got me. Crack to unbreakable shielding, and tore at my heart; my soul. Perhaps it was his full head on charge at me the first day we met. Maybe it was the fire that sparked between us. Maybe it was soul, that was just as lonely and guarded as mine?

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to rid my brain of those thoughts. Trying to get back to the cold heart, arrogant asshole I made myself act like. I hit the last key and we sat in silence. I heard him breathe and could tell, he was trying not to cry.

* * *

_**POV CHANGE- DEIDARA**_

I fought the tears and the choking sobs back. It was my mothers favorite song to sing and listen to whenever someone died in town. Who knew that it fit death so well? Sasori stared at me in silence.

I slide onto the bench nest to him and let out a shaky breathe. Our eyes never left each other, his were asking a silent question. A question I didn't want to answer, but that didn't stop the words from flowing from my lips.

"My mother died." I mumbled. His sigh reached my ears in an instant and his arms reached me with only a second of hesitation. My head landed on his chest and I heard his steady heart beat.

"Oh, Brat…" He nuzzled my hair with his face.

"Danna…" I sobbed, holding back.

"Just cry, Deidara."

And that's all it took. The dams broke and the water flowed.

Realizations hit my with every sob.

* * *

My mother was gone. She was dead.

I didn't get to say goodbye.

She probably hated me. Probably glaring at me from up in Heaven or where ever she was.

My father probably hated me even more now.

Ino was probably a living wreck.

I still didn't believe in God… but I did believe in Angels.

I was crying into an Angels chest.

He was an Angel of Rock.

He was my guardian, and my savior.

And I was in danger of truly falling in love with him.

* * *

**THE END! That's it folks!…..The chapter I over and you'll have to wait until I type the next one!**

**Oh Dei! You're falling in love with Saso! Aw, young love.**

**I'm sorry about the last chapter!**

**Love you Hinata!**


	10. My Little Brat

**Hey guys! The chapter was REALLY sad… though I'm afraid this one is much better. ****L**

**By the way this chapter is in Sasori's POV. Just thought you should know.**

* * *

_My Little Brat(Part 1)_

Deidara laid on my chest and sobbed, his tears soaking me shirt. His body shook and jerked with every painful cry. My throat tightened and my heart clenched. I had never felt this way before and damn did it scare me.

"Deidara?" I whispered, to afraid to speak normally fearing that he would shatter at the ever slightest too high noise.

"D-Danna?" He sobbed, nuzzling his face into my chest like he was trying to mold the two together.

I licked my lips. "We need to get otta here before the janitors come so they can clean." I felt him tense and go limb.

"O-okay." He sniffled and began to remove himself from my arms, but my body wouldn't let him. My arms moved on their own, locking him close to my body. He yelped in surprise, but didn't try to get away again.

With one arm around him, my other arm covered the piano keys, gabbed my papers and Deidara's bag. The bag was slung over my shoulder and my legs stiffened, and my muscles contracted, making me stand. Carrying Deidara along. We shuffled out of the room, and I had to stop by my desk to grab my laptop and other shit.

But even as my brain was thinking that, my body was thinking something else entirely. I dumped the papers I had to grade on my desk, slammed my laptop shut and stuffed into a draw.(Might I remind you to a. Deidara is still attached to like me hip and b. my body isn't listening to my brain) I flinched at the loud sound it makes, and squeeze Deidara tighter.

The only things I leave my classroom with are my car/class/house keys(all on the same key chain), and Deidara. That's it! God I think my body is trying to get me fired because Doctor Godaime or Principal(which is what I call her) comes out of the front office with Shizune and they called to me and I ignore them! I just keep walking! If it was Kakuzu it wouldn't matter, but dude she's my _boss_. I mean it's not like I hated or disrespected Kakuzu; it was the opposite to be precise. Kakuzu was like an older brother to me, so like any younger brother I liked of piss the shit out of him.

* * *

Deidara nuzzled closer into my chest as we stepped out of the school. It was still warm, being that we're in Suna, the hottest Goddamned city in Japan. But the fall wind did bite at my bare skin. "Che." I grunted, the kid was practically skin and bones. I'd be surprised if Deidara didn't freeze walking to the car.

I carried the brat over to my car, and slide open the passenger door. It wasn't any expensive vehicle like a Lamborghini, it was just a Porsche. What? A Porsche id nothing special. It was a sleek red, much like everything else I owned. It shined like it was brand new, it was the longest time I had ever owned a car. Let's see I got it about two mouths ago…so yeah the longest car I've ever owned. Don't scuff at me, when you street race all the time it's hard to keep your car in shape.

"Danna~" Deidara sobbed, the sound breaking my heart.

"Hang on brat. I'll get you home in a minute." I sighed as I put him into the car and buckle him up.

Now I know what you're thinking. Sasori the student and teacher dorms are just around the corner of the school, why do you need a car?

Well here's your answer: _I'm not bringing him back to the dorms!_

Nope! I'm taking him back to my penthouse in the city.

I shut his door and walked quickly over to the drivers side, getting in and letting the engine roar to life.

* * *

Once I exited the school grounds and hit the dead center of the city, where I lived, traffic hit hard. It wasn't rush hour bad, but still, I'm not a patient person.

"Danna~" Deidara whined again, clutching onto my elbow. Prying his fingers off of my arm I lead them to my lips, giving them I quick kiss and then settled them against my beating heart. He gave a small whimper and it just shattered my heart.

"Hush, Dei. We'll get there soon enough and I'll make sure you forget everything."

* * *

We inched forward, slowly. Terrible slowly. We were only a couple minutes away from my penthouse but traffic was too slow and Deidara was getting worse.

There was a road, leading off to the country side of Suna. I hit the gas as soon as we got the turn and peeled out of the city, breaking all speeding limits.

I once had gone down this road when I was 17. Kakuzu and I had a huge argument and I raced around the city until I felt trapped. There was a bed and breakfast owned by a sweet old couple that helped me with my problems.

I spent weeks there, cutting myself off from all civilization and turning my phone off and locking it in the bedside draw until I left.

After I had returned to the city, I had 20 voicemails, and like a 100 texts from the band and Kakuzu. And I started to work again, not even bothering to tell them where I went. That place was mine and no one was gonna take over it while I was around.

I think that place improved my music because I was writing songs left and right and most of them became hits.

This bed and breakfast was my sanctuary, my home away from home.

It healed me and now I'm hopping it'll heal Deidara too.

* * *

**Now before you guys throw rocks at me, just hear me out. I'M SO SORRY! I know it's late! It's been crazy with the end of the year but today is my last day! Summer! And unfortunately any of you who have been wait for summer and my summer fic will have to wait, for the fic. I want to finish this story and Forbidden Passion before starting another one. Sorry. I do have some of it typed but not a lot. Again sorry. BUT I WLL GET IT OUT BY THE END OF SUMMER! PROMISE!**

**(Summer Fic Schedule)**

_**The Silver Bride: **_**The first two chapters will be out by July 4**

_**Where Gold And Black Meet: **_**First chapter By August first**

_**Luv Letters**_**: ALL CHAPTERS ARE GONNA GET POSTED BY END OF SUMMER( Not sure when I'm gonna started posting)**

_**School Lovers**_**: Hopefully I'll start posting that by August second**

**LOVE YOU!**

**Hinata**


	11. A Stars Past

**Hey guys! SUMMER!**  
**Okay that's all I had to say.**  
**Enjoy!**

**ALERT: There's been a change in the Summer schedule!**  
**(NEW Summer Fic Schedule)**  
**I'll post stuff when I find time. So I don't know when I'm gonna do my other stories, because I don't want to put this one on hold or Forbidden Passion. So, sorry guys, but you'll have to wait a while for them. BUT Silver Bride will be going out faster, I think, because I asked SweetScarllet17 to co-author it with me! So I'll be doing that. Again I have no idea when we'll start posting, probably not until I finish either this story or Forbidden Passion. Thanks for being awesome and SUPER patient with me!**

* * *

_A Stars Past_

_(Still Saso's POV)_

I pulled into the gravel driveway, rocks crushed around the weight of my car. The building itself, still looked the same.

White walls, a confusing lay out and worn blue shutters. The porch still had it's swing and the front door still had a 'Welcome Home' Teddy bear painted on the circle window.

I parked and jumped out, raced over to Deidara's side and pulled him out of the car. He glued himself to my hip and wrapped his arms around my waist. I patted his shoulder as we went up the steps and into the house.

Steven, the co-owner of this bed and breakfast, with his wife Martha, the other co-owner, were sitting in the living room when we entered.

"Oh, Sasori!" Martha said jumping up and giving my cheeks a good squeeze. Her winked fingers were warm and gentle, reminding me that she was more of a mother then my own mother. "Where have you been? We've missed you here." She said, guiding me to the couch, Deidara still at my hip. She started at Deidara, her blue eyes studying him, then Steven stood and touched her arm. "Oh tea!" The old woman then hustled to the kitchen down the hall.

Steven motioned for me to follow him into the hall. His gruff voiced whispered to me, "Now, son, what is goin' on? That boy looks like he'll break any minute!" Steven always got right to the point. But it was his way a showing that he cared, and that's all that I needed and I'm sure Deidara needs too.

"His mother died." Steven eyed me, knowing there was more. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Steven, there's more. I know there is, but I don't know what that more is. I was hoping to find out tonight."

The old man rubbed his stubble. Then he nodded "Yes there is more to that boy then he's letting on, but I what I was talkin' about was that there was more then you're letting on."

I looked at my feet and answered, "He's one of my students, and I'm kind of…" I looked up hopping that he wouldn't make me say it. He was. "I'm kind of infatuated by him. There are you happy?"

He smiled briefly then he frowned, "How old is he?'

I could feel my face heat up. "I haven't done anything to him!" I mean sure I made out with him but that doesn't count!

"How old is he?"

"I don't know! 17 maybe?"

He eyed. "Sasori, the wife and I love you like you were our own son. Please don't get charged with being a pedophile! That's the last thing you need."

My words were caught in my throat. I wasn't planning anything like that! Why do you think that I've been an ass to him! I was gonna wait till he was 18, I promise.

He must have saw my words in my eyes, cause my voice sure wasn't working, because he just chuckled and patted my shoulder. "I'm gonna help the Mrs. you go help your friend." On 'friend' he winked and I turned red.

I grumbled about the crazy old man embarrassing me, but I went back to Deidara anyways.

"Sasori, where are we?" He asked, looking more then a little lost.

"We're at a Bed & Breakfast. It's…a relaxing place. I think so at least."

"Oh you sure know how to flatter an old woman don't you, child?" Glancing over my shoulder I saw Martha and Steven smiling at us. In Martha's hands was a tray of tea cups, only two. Sugar and milk were in their respectful containers as well. Her smile widened and then she nodded, "Alright you two kiddies. Head upstairs. Steven here will show you your room." She said moving towards the narrow steps leading up. "Well come on now, up to bed."

I shrugged and held out my hand for Deidara, which he took. I tugged him along behind the old man.

"Here we are boys!" Steven said, unlocking the light brown door in front of him, motioning for us to open and go through the door.

I nodded my head in thanks and opened the door, Deidara clutching to my hand and shirt like a toddler. I sat the broken teenager on the bed and went back the Steven, pulling out my wallet.

As soon as he saw the cash in my hand he started to shake his head, "Now you know the rules son, family doesn't pay."

I rolled my eyes. "But I'm not family."

The old mans Grey eyes stared into mine, "You are to us, young man." This is why I loved this place. It was quiet and the folks were like the parents I never got. "Now," He said, jerking his old and wrinkled head towards Deidara, "You make sure he's all set and OK." He turned to go before turning around again, "And remember…the walls are thin. Night." He left chuckling to himself, no doubt about my reaction, as long as my face was as red as it felt.

"Damn old man!" I hissed quietly, closing the door. It was only 7 at night at least so I doubt Deidara wanted to go to bed.

But then again he might not want to do anything, besides sip his tea. Mine was on the bed side table, along with the tray but I left it there in favor of making sure my Blondie was okay.

"Deidara?" I said, slipping out of my shoes, tip-toed over to the Blondie before sitting next to him.

"Danna…she's gone, un." He whispered. I pulled him into my chest, thinking he was gonna cry again, but he didn't, but he didn't pull away either.

"I know, Deidara. I know." We sat there in silence for a while. I watched the sky turn black and my phone vibrated a few times. I jumped when my voice came out of no where, but still somewhere.

The brat moved and shuffled slightly, pulling out his own phone, its screen shining with the name 'Haku' on it, before he tossed the device to the ground. Obviously preferring cuddling with me instead of answering this Haku guy. I wanted to hate the feeling of smugness that rose in my chest but I couldn't. I liked it and I loved that Deidara preferred me over someone else.

The silence once again returned and the night went on like that. With Deidara in my arms and silence between us. During that time we moved up to rest against the headboard, his blonde hair falling over his face as he pressed an ear to my heart beat.

I rubbed his back and unconsciously removed the strands hiding him from me. Every now and then I placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I wish I could have said goodbye…I wish I hadn't ran away." He said around 10 o'clock.

I sighed, "Is that so? You know…you being there…it wouldn't have stop the fire."

He shot and glared at me, the effect was ruined by the red rim around his blue orbs. "But I could have saved her, un!"

I shook my head, "No you couldn't have."

"Yes I could, un!"

"No, you couldn't." I was trying to clam him down, but letting him believe that her death was his fault would only make things worse.

"YES, un!"

"No, Dei. You probably, most likely, absolutely, could NOT HAVE!" I winced at the harshness in my tone. His lip quivered and eyes watered. I ran a hand through my red hair, "Shit. Dei, come here." I reached out to him, where he sat on his knees by my feet. I wiggled my fingers silently telling him to come closer. He shook his head and looked down. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back.

Bad idea.

As soon as I thought it was over, it was on again. A pillow come smashing into my face, taking me completely off guard. "Hey!" I yelled, quickly getting off the bed and away from the teenager.

"I know what you're trying to do! Don't think I don't, un!" Swing

"What!" Swing

"You're trying to sex me up, un! I know it, un!" Smash, the tray and my tea flies to the floor.

"Deidara stop it! That's nuts!" Swing

"Oh shut up, un! I know what all you stupid rock stars want, un. Drugs, money and SEX!" Swing, swing, swing, bam! I get a face full of pillow.

_Knock, knock_

"Is everything okay in there?" Said a mans voice, which I didn't recognize. Probably another guest we woke up. Snatching the pillow away and pushing all the other pillows away from the blonde I yelled back, "Yeah, thanks!"

"Okay." Like he believed me. He was probably gonna keep a sharp ear on this room, which means the brat had to be quiet….damn now that I think about it that guy probably heard Deidara screaming before.

"Shit, Deidara. Look what you did!" I whisper scolded the blonde, who was seething in the chair by the window; knees pulled up to his chest. Thank God that those windows didn't open; painted shut.

I through the pillow back on the bed before proceeding to clean up the broken tea cup and tray. I sighed as I dumped the pieces into the trash and then turned to my blonde. "What the hell was that?" I asked, crossing my arms. He was still seething and glaring at me. "Ugh, look I'm not gonna sex you up, I just thought you'd want a shoulder to lean on, to cry on. And since I know what you're going through I thought it might help if I was that shoulder!" That sure got his attention.

"You're mother died, un?"

I snorted, "If only that bitch died." I sat on the bed, crossing one leg under me and leaned against the wooden headboard. "No, my dad did." I whispered as I closed my eyes, seeing him in all his glory. His red hair, like mine, was combed and proper. His cologne filled my nose and I pretended to gag, though I loved the smell. It smelt like him, like home. He had his work outfit on, blue collar and everything. His deep laugh filled my ears and he hummed that same lullaby he did every night. To the world he was just some guy who cleaned up a recording studio after an artist was finished trashing it, to me he was the greatest pianist in the world.

One night, when that bitch was over the deep end, to save me a couple bruises he offered to take me out of her hair. I swear she cried for joy. That night he taught me how to play the piano and he taught me a little more every day. We spent the days he had off at a local hotel that had a piano in it that people could use freely.

It was my first audience. My first performance. Dad was so proud, he couldn't stop smiling. People gushed to him about how lucky he was to have such a talented son. He gushed about how he was lucky to just have me.

I felt the bed shift beside me and I opened one eye. Deidara sat at the end staring at me.

He gulped and said, "I've been…your fan for years. I never once heard about your father dying…or you hating your mother, un."

"Yeah that's cause I didn't want people to know. It was a hard time for me." He nodded and looked at his hands, twisting them around each. "But I'll tell you." his eyes shot up and widened. He started to talk but I stopped him "I want to." I don't know why, but I did want to tell him, really badly. There was only one other person who knew fully about my past and that was Gaara. After all he is my cousin.

I motioned for him to come sit next to me and he did. "He was a good man. A proper man…."

* * *

_(Flashback 3rd POV)_

_Arashi Akasuna was a 6ft 3" man with red hair that many said looked like blood. He was a kind and gentle soul, unlike his name and step brother. Arashi worked at Sand Studios, cleaning up after rock stars and pop stars unlike, and to tell you the truth, pop stars were messier then rock stars. Arashi grimaced in disgust as he thought about the last pop star he had to clean up after._

_Though the grimace faded as he pulled into his drive way and saw he cute little son, Sasori, sitting on the window sill. The little boys face brighten when he saw his fathers face and jumped down from his sit, running to go meet him at the door. Arashi chuckled and turned off his car, getting out and gathering his things from the trunk._

_Damn, it was that feeling again. The feeling he always gets when Sasori got hurt. He then realized that his wife's car was sitting in front of his. Slamming the trunk shut Arashi raced to the front door, not needing to unlock the door because she never kept it locked when Sasori was home alone, wanting someone to break in and take him._

_Upon opening the door he saw Sasori silently crying on the stair steps, his mothers hand high in the air, the little boys cheek bright red. "JE VOUS AI DIT QU'AUCUNE RUNNING DANS LA MAISON GODDAMN!" The woman shrieked_.** (I TOLD YOU NO RUNNING IN THE GODDAMN HOUSE)**

_"Abriella!" Arashi screamed, said woman turned around her brown hair whirling around her face. Her green eyes wide and fierce, like she had just gotten into a battle and was still fighting._

_"Arashi! Que faites-vous la maison si tôt?" _**(Arashi! What are you doing home so early?)**_Abriella switched to her native language, French, finding it easier to defend herself. The red haired man only glared, "Etes-vous frapper Sasori? Etes-vous la raison qu'il a meurtri tout le temps?"(Are you hitting Sasori? Are you the reason he's bruised all the time?)_

_The woman shook her head, "Non, j'étais juste le gronder pour courir dans la maison!" _**(No, I was just scolding him for running in the house!)**_ Arashi didn't believe a word, but what could he do? He hadn't seen her actually hit Sasori. "Sasori, chercher ton manteau. Nous allons faire quelque chose et donner à votre mère un peu de paix." The little boy looked at his father confused, having no idea how to speak French. Realizing this Arashi switched back to Japanese. "Go get your coat son. We're going to give your mother some peace, okay?" Sasori nodded his head and rushed by his mother, careful not to run. Abriella, herself, was crying non-existent tears of joy because she wouldn't have to deal with her mistake of a son._

_The father and son left the house and got into Arashi's car. "Sasori?" Arashi said after clicking his 6 year olds seat belt for his car seat._

_"Yes, Daddy?" Arashi looked into his sons eyes, warm and filled with love._

_"You would tell me if mom hurt you right?"_

_Something flashed in Sasori's eyes but it was covered gone by a fake bright smile. The little boy nodded his head, eyes staring into his fathers. Arashi had no choice but smile and get into the drivers seat and drive._

_Sasori stared in wonder as they drove by buildings and people, ground moving so fast he couldn't kept his eyes still. Arashi smiled at his sons face through the review mirror. He chuckled at his little boy, who was stretching as much as possible to see the ground._

_"Sasori, stay in your seat." Arashi scolded, but he still smiled._

_Sasori blushed and settled into his car seat. Arashi turned on his blinker and turned left, pulling into a garage. The security guard glanced at them and smiled when he saw Arashi._

_"Hey, Arashi! How's it going?" the man said._

_"It's going good Bill. How's the wife and kids?" Arashi handed Bill a card._

_Bill chuckled, scanning the card, "Wife's pregnant. Kids are lunatics, but hey I love them." Arashi chuckled._

_"Well tell them I said hi!" He said as the guard bar went up._

_"Will do Arashi!" The two men waved goodbye and as Sasori passed Bill he waved as well, earning a smile and small wave from the middle aged man._

_"What is this place Daddy?" Sasori asked, eyes adjusting to the dark parking garage._

_"This is where Daddy likes to hang out." Arashi replied, stealing an open spot by the elevator and turning off the car. Sasori bounced in his seat, swinging his legs back and forth, waiting for his father to unbuckle him._

_"Really?" The small child said, wrapping his short arms around his fathers neck. Arashi just nodded and went over to the elevator._

_They took the elevator and the doors opened up to a lobby of the most fancy hotels in Suna. "This is my most favorite place. It's nice and_ _quiet." Arashi said into the little boys ear. Sasori looked around and his tiny feet tapped around on the polished floor. There were people everywhere! It was huge and people would smile at him and some would coo at him. They talked into plastic that was pressed against their ears. "Sasori!" Arashi shouted slightly, once he realized his son wasn't by him. The little boy and a few other people jumped at the loud sound but the adults soon moved on. Said little boy walked to his father and took the out stretched hand. "Please don't walk away without me okay?"_

_Sasori nodded his head, but he wasn't looking at him. Arashi only smiled and ruffled his sons hair. "Well c'mon I want to show you something."_

_(End Flashback Switch Back To Sasori's POV)_

* * *

"End he showed me the most beautiful piano I have ever seen in my entire life." I said.

"The one at school, un?" Deidara asked, edging closer to me. He was now sitting im between my legs, hands on my knees. His blue eyes peered into mine. It took all of my will power not to jump him. And I could he wanted me to finish the story, to finish the tale in which my father died.

"No. That one still is at the hotel. But it was and still is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." I told him, pulling him closer.

He frowned and turned around, but snuggled his back against my chest. "How did he...you know...die, un?"

It was silent and I wrapped my arms around his waist and hips. "He was speeding home. The road was slippery from one of the rare rain storms we had. Ran right into a tree, he was killed on impact." I swollowed, my throat tightening up just thinking about that day.

"I'm sorry, un." And I'm sure he was. I mean he knew how it felt to lose a parent. This was not how I thought bringing Deidara here was going to be. To be honest, I was expecting sex. Lots of sex. Granted he was only 17 but still.

"Danna? You hated you're mom right, un? Why?"

I swallowed again. "She was abusive." Deidara flinched.

"Sorry, un."

"Don't be." I said, leaning my cheek on his head. "My cousin, Gaara was the first one who really worried about the bruises." I said, sighing. "He had a friend, Shikamaru, who always was trying new stunts with his camera so Gaara decided to hide a couple in my house and he got my mom hitting me on film." I explained. He turned and looked at me. Our lips met in brief contact, it was so soft and so quick it was like it wasn't even there.

I smiled at him and rubbed his neck. He smiled in return, sliding from my lap and off the bed. I follow his lead and pull of my shirt, handing it to him.

"For you to sleep in." I said when he gives me a look. He makes an 'o' with his mouth and looked at me. It took me a while but then I saw the blush that dusted his cheeks and turned around instantly. The rustle of fabric reached my ears and a smile slipped onto my face.

"Okay." I heard. I didn't look at him, but merely nodded my head and pulled back covers on the bed. I went to turn off the lights and I heard the bed creak with weight.

Before the room was black I caught I peek of pale skin slip under white sheets.

I'm not gonna lie. Dirty thoughts are going through my body at 10 fold, but I know I can't do anything, but hey a man can wonder can't he?

With the lights off, I crawled under the sheets and laid down streching my muscles until I relaxed into the bed. Pressure on my shoulder signaled that I wasn't alone. Deidara had placed his head on my shoulder and snuggled close to me. For the millionth time since I had met this brat, I smiled.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm sorry for the long wait! But hey this chapteer's really long! And so thats what I want to talk about so if you want longer chapters you'll have to wait longer for them. :( I'm so sorry about that but unforturnatly that's how it has to be.**

**Love you!**  
**Hinata**


	12. So Sorry Guys

**Hey guys...so yeah it's been a while. I don't want to say I've abandoned this story...but I kind of have. I've had massive writers block for all of my fanfiction stories. I'm just like ugh. But I'm just going to put this on hiatus for now. Hopefully my writers block will finally budge.**

**The worst part it's only for this story! I can write other stories but for Rocker High and my epilogue chapter for Forbidden Passion Called Love it's like I don't know. It sucks because I really do want to finish both stories, and start on the sequel for FPCL but all of it now has to wait and kills me knowing you guys have waited forever...I'm so so so so so so sorry. :(**

**I wish there was some way I could make this up to you but I just can't write Rocker High right now. Ugh I feel terrible. :( Sorry again. Hopefully the next time I post it will be an actual chapter.**


End file.
